


Aburame Shion

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [50]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi is an Aburame, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Being an Aburame,</em> Kakashi now Shion mused, smile quirking when his kikaichū formed a Henohenomoheji in front of him.<em> Is kind of interesting.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aburame Shion

_Being an Aburame,_ Kakashi now Shion mused, smile quirking when his kikaichū formed a Henohenomoheji in front of him. _Is kind of interesting._

Of course it had been disconcerting, bordering on a horrified terror, to go through the process of becoming a host for his kikaichū after having experiencing his birth- not to mention the fact that he still recalled his death.

_:Regret-sorrow.:_ his kikaichū, whom had always tried to make him happy since they've settled into his body, projected as they scuttled back up his sleeves in a way that reminded him vaguely of a scolded pup. _:Not intent.:_

"I know," he murmured, more from habit then need. Shibi looked at him, kikaichū buzzing with concerned confusion and he added, "It's alright."

It was odd, being older then Aburame Shibi and having a sibling, but it wasn't bad. He was immensely relieved that the Aburame were relaxed enough that he'd been allowed to secede his right as heir to Shibi despite being a year older- Kakashi had _no idea_ how to lead a clan and Shibi had been a good Clan Head.

"Aburame Shion-" Caught his attention and he looked at the chūnin reading out class assignments, listening for who else was in his class. Of the ones he knew, there was Minato-sensei, Shikamaru's mother, Hinata's father and- "-Uchiha Mikoto will be in Class E under Umino Manami!"

It was... _weird_ , looking at their sensei- it was like a genderbent Umino Iruka without the iconic scar. A large part of him wanted to take a picture and show it to Naruto just to see the blonde's reaction.

The morning went swiftly and it wasn't until he'd manage to corner Minato-sensei at lunch that he really focused on what was going on. "Hokage." Kakashi smirked when his child Sensei whirled around surprise, kikaichū shuddering their wings in amusement. "That's a big dream."

The little Minato looked a bit mulish and defensive. "And? I can do it."

"Hm. Konohagakure has a lot of clans, if you can get at least five heirs to work together before graduation," He told the blond. "Then you have my vote. Think of it as Hokage training."

The blond looked wary but thoughtful. "What do you mean by 'working together'?"

"Get them all to perform tasks together." Kakashi said. "From something as simple as studying together and getting no lower then a 95 on an exam to something like requesting a mission"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Anything else?"

"You can't ask who the heirs are, that's something you have to find out. Until you gathered all of them, you cannot tell them about this- it's your job to convince them. You can only ask for a 'mission' when you gathered two others." He told the seven year old. "I will be your ally but I will only do exactly what you tell me, nothing more."

A pause then- "Alright. I'll do it."

**Author's Note:**

> **Or what happens when TimeTravel and SI/OC stories breed. I'm doing a few of these (13 in total) and everything (except where in Naruto get's a sibling because I don't think it'd work anyway _but_ with a twin) is randomized from age, birthday, main weapon, elemental affinity, where in the timeline Kakashi comes from along with whether or not he gets a summon (and which summon exactly). So like;**
> 
> **Aburame** **Shion:** **** __  
> Timeline: Rescuing Gaara  
>  Birthday: May 7  
> Age: 26 years older then Naruto


End file.
